My Home is by Your Side
by lunaryu
Summary: Written for FFC When 3 Become 1 in Infantrum. When he was lost and attacked by a youkai, Rikuo was saved by Rihan and Nurarihyon. He then was brought to Nura Gumi. Since then, Rikuo could only think of that place as a home... AU, Rihyon/Rikuo/Rihan


**My Home is by Your Side**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating: **T/Pg-15

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **Nurarihyon/Nura Rikuo/Nura Rihan

**Main Theme / Additional Prompt: **Home / Loyalty + Persistence

**Setting: **Summer

**Word-count: **5695 words (MS-Word)

**Summary: **_Rikuo, a human child, was lost in a city and attacked by youkai. He never expected that he would be saved by other youkai and then brought to the youkai's lair. Since then, he could only think of that place when he thought about 'home'…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei<strong>

**Warning: **_**AU**__ (there's no blood relation between Rikuo, Rihan, and Nurarihyon), __**shounen ai **__(see the pairing), __**foul language**__ (maybe), __**possible oOC-ness, grammar and spelling mistakes **__(I hope not too much/many)_

**A/N: **Another fic I made for fan fiction challenge **[FFC] When 3 Become 1** in _Infantrum_~! Aah! I'm just so very in the mood to write challenge fic! Particularly this one challenge because the rules are so interesting! XD Thanks a lot to Pinku who has issued this challenge! XD Love it very much! The previous fic, I typed it in Indonesian language, now, I used English so many people (worldwide) can enjoy it too! Saa, to the story~ XDD

* * *

><p><strong>My Home is by Your Side<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early summer; seven years ago…<strong>_

"Damn it! All of you are mean!"

Little seven years old Nura Rikuo shouted at his friends, the bunch of first grade students who laughed at him, while running away from his school.

Nura Rikuo was a kid with dual colored hair, dark chocolate at the top and black at the bottom. He had dark-honey colored eyes and a very cute face.

Since the earlier years of the boy's life, Rikuo had always had a strong supernatural sense. That's why he often saw youkai, ayakashi, ghosts and spirits roaming around the streets, the houses and buildings, or even at the public place like a city park, particularly at summer, the amount of those beings increased that Rikuo could almost see them in every corner he passed.

Unfortunately, as a child Rikuo didn't know that those creatures called youkai or ghost or ayakashi or spirits were invisible to ordinary humans' eyes. He himself didn't know that he possessed a very strong spiritual power, so whenever he talked about seeing them, his friends called him a liar.

At first, Rikuo was adamant about telling everyone about seeing them, but when Rikuo was a bit older (read: seven years old), he had begun to realize that he was 'special'.

Fortunately, Rikuo wasn't a gloomy kid. If he could see something that others couldn't, then it was his gift. His mother, Wakana, always told him that. Despite being unable to see what Rikuo could, she still believed everything he said. That's why Rikuo loved her very much.

So, Rikuo was happy. He could put the fact that his friends didn't believe in his ability to see the unworldly beings behind him. However, this time around, his friends were out of line for teasing him by pretending to be the ghosts and the youkai to scare him off.

Rikuo was never attacked by ghosts or youkai because they didn't know that Rikuo could see them, but when his friends, wearing youkai costume, tried to startle him and scare him off, Rikuo actually believed that he was attacked by youkai and he screamed in horror. Well, he was still a kid, who would blame him for being scared?

That was when his friends started to laugh at his stupidity for falling for their trick. Hence the runaway act. Rikuo was so mad that they were mean enough to use something as cheap as that to tease him. Even though it was childish, he couldn't help feeling angry and sad.

While running off to try to cool his head, Rikuo didn't see where he was heading, and by the time his sense came back to him, he didn't recognize the area around him.

"Oh no…! Which way is it to come back to school?" Rikuo looked around, feeling lost and scared. It was already afternoon and the school was almost over. If he wasn't at the school when his mother picked him up, she would be very worried.

Rikuo's family consisted of him and his mother only, so it wasn't odd if Wakana really loved and treasured him. He also loved his mother so much, even though at times she could be slightly over-protective. She would ground him if he broke her rules. And right now, Rikuo was breaking it.

"What should I do…?" the little boy then contemplated to go to a police station to ask for direction, or if the policeman was kind enough, he would ask him to escort Rikuo back to school. He tilted his head aside, thinking for a moment before nodding. It was the best idea he could come out with.

Rikuo looked around for any sign of where he could find a police station, but unfortunately, he was in some kind of deserted park. There was no one except him there. It was kind of weird, because it was a big city. Children who had gotten back from school should be crawling around the place.

Rikuo attempted to go the main road, but when he turned around, suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. "Huh?" the chocolate-back haired boy looked up slightly only to be greeted by an adult wearing dirty robe and hood.

"Oya… look what I found here, a little kid," the adult man, judging from the heavy croaky voice, said slowly with eerie look on his ugly face, shaded by his hood.

Rikuo could smell a disgusting scent from him. However, because he was such a polite boy, he didn't say anything about that. "_Ojisan_ (1), who are you?" he asked innocently.

"Kukuku, it's been awhile since I get a guest in this place," the man chuckled creepily, making Rikuo shiver unpleasantly. The boy was getting anxious hearing it. "Hey, little boy… are you lost? Do you want me to show you the way?" he asked then, not even introducing who he was, totally ignoring Rikuo's question.

Moreover, the hand that gripped his shoulder tightened to the point that it was hurting the boy.

"Ow…! Ojisan, it hurts! Please, let go!" Rikuo said feeling very scared now. He didn't know why he felt a bad feeling so suddenly, but this man frightened him despite his words.

"That's alright… Ojisan will take care of you. Come, little boy," the man then pulled Rikuo to go with him, but of course, Rikuo struggled.

"No! Let go!" Rikuo pulled his shoulder free from the man and he was about to run away when his leg was caught by something and he tripped, falling down on the ground. "Ow…!" the small boy rubbed his throbbing nose as it collided with the hard surface.

Rikuo then looked back to see what had tripped him, but found a white hand emerging from the ground. "Noooo!" he screamed when he was pulled back to the man direction. He was sure now that he was attacked by a youkai. After all, a hand wouldn't just emerge from an empty ground, right?

_I will be killed!_—Rikuo screamed in his head and closed his eyes and prepared himself for the inevitable when suddenly, he was lifted from the ground.

"Oh, my… look! What a healthy young boy!"

A light baritone voice suddenly spoke. It was a different voice from the man that almost took him away earlier. It sounded clear and wonderful and Rikuo slowly opened his eyes out of curiosity. What greeted him afterwards was the sight of a very handsome, gorgeous young man with clear golden eyes and long gravity-defying black hair.

"Oh…!" Rikuo blinked slightly, astounded and amazed as he saw the very friendly and nice smile on the older man's face.

"It's alright, little one. You'll be alright," the black haired man said again, patting Rikuo's head gently while holding him safely on his embrace.

Rikuo didn't think about anything but feeling safe when he heard the bloody murder scream behind him before "He's finished. That Gagoze bastard. How dare he operate in our territory…" another voice spoke, also in baritone range, but considerably lower than man that was holding Rikuo.

"Wait a second, Nurarihyon, would you mind your language a little? The kid can hear you," the black haired man protested at his friend that he called Nurarihyon.

Rikuo turned slightly at him and he widened his eyes again, totally stunned for once again being greeted by a very gorgeous form. This Nurarihyon also possessed a face that could compare with his caller with eyes as golden as him and unique dual colored hair, golden at the top and black at the bottom, which was also defying gravity.

"Ah?" Nurarihyon then turned to Rikuo and the black haired man, his foot on top of the youkai that was trying to kidnap Rikuo earlier. The youkai on the ground was whimpering and begging for forgiveness comically with innumerable bumps on his head that Rikuo almost laughed seeing it.

"Oh!" Nurarihyon then left the youkai to walk towards Rikuo and the man that was still holding him. "What a cute little boy," he said, smiling as well. "What's your name, Kid?" he asked then.

"Ri-… Rikuo," Rikuo answered slowly, rather timidly.

"My… even the name is very cute," the black haired one said with a chuckle. "Good afternoon, Rikuo-chan. I'm Rihan," he then introduced himself before he gestured to the golden-black haired man in front of them "He's Nurarihyon. Nice to meet you," he said with an enticing smile that could blow all Rikuo's fear and anxiety away.

"G-good afternoon," Rikuo replied, blushing slightly.

"Aww, he's blushing! So cuuute!" Rihan then suddenly hugged him more tightly and excitedly from some reasons, making Rikuo yelp in surprise.

"Hey, wait a damn second, Rihan! You'll suffocate him!" Nurarihyon then scolded.

"Oops, my bad… sorry, Rikuo-chan. You're just so cute, I can't help it," Rihan grinned sheepishly and Rikuo blushed again for being called cute repeatedly.

"Um… Rihan-jisan, you live around here?" Rikuo asked and Rihan's face fell when Nurarihyon snorted in amusement.

"Pfft—! Jisan he said…! Ahahaha! He knows you're OLD, Rihan!" and now Nurarihyon laughed very hard while Rihan was flushing, looking embarrassed.

"Shut up, _Jiji_ (2)! You're even older than me!" Rihan snapped at the blond-black haired man then, annoyed.

Nurarihyon fell over at that. "Who are you calling 'Jiji'? You, brat!" and then he retaliated at the black haired man.

When both adults started to bicker with each other, Rikuo couldn't help giggling before laughing out loud at them. They were so funny like that.

Both Nurarihyon and Rihan then stopped their bickering for a moment to see the boy laughing so cheerily and both of them huffed in a small laugh as well afterwards.

"Now that's great that he's laughing," Nurarihyon said, chuckling as well as Rikuo's laughter was subsiding into small chuckles and giggles.

"Yeah, but calling me _Ojisan_ is a little… what about _Oniichan_ (3)?" Rihan bargained then, a bead of sweat dropping from his face.

"Onii…chan?" Rikuo then tilted his head aside, looking at Rihan's golden eyes with his big round dark-honey colored orbs innocently.

A cupid arrow was shot to Rihan's heart seeing the naive little gesture. "My god, he's so adorable~! Wanna take him home~!" and the man just couldn't help it. He hugged the little boy again.

"Would you stop that? You'll scare him!" Nurarihyon took out a big paper fan and hit the black haired man's head, quite hard apparently because Rihan yelped in pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Rihan protested in annoyance while rubbing his head with one of his hands, while the other was still supporting Rikuo's weight.

"A-are you okay, Rihan-niichan?" Rikuo asked, worried if he was in pain.

"I'm fine, Rikuo-chan," Rihan said with a friendly smile to Rikuo again before he turned to Nurarihyon with an annoyed huff.

Nurarihyon only huffed back at Rihan before he smiled at Rikuo as well. "Ne, are you lost? This place isn't supposed to be entered by a human like you," he said then, rather concernedly.

"A human… like me?" Rikuo asked, slightly confused before he got it. "Ah! I know! Both of you… are not human, right? Youkai?" he then asked, widening his eyes in surprise and realization.

"Yeah, we're both youkai," Rihan and Nurarihyon answered in unison.

"Uwaaah! Awesome! This is the first time I actually speak to youkai! All this time I can only see…. I never thought I could actually communicate with them…!" Rikuo said, feeling moved, eyes glimmering with amazement and adoration. "I'm right all this time. My friends will be very surprised when they see you guys…!"

Rihan and Nurarihyon blinked once as they heard it before they turned to look at each other. Both adults seemed to communicate with their eyes before they turned to face Rikuo again.

"Rikuo, you can see youkai normally?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Yes, not only youkai, but also ghosts and spirits, but… they usually left me alone, though. This is the first time I was attacked and then spoken to. I didn't know that youkai and human can communicate normally like this," Rikuo answered slightly sheepishly.

"Wow… you must have possessed a very strong spiritual sense if you can see all of them… Usually, since their energy is very weak, they're unable to materialize to be seen by humans' eyes. Well, it seems Rikuo-chan is special, huh?" Rihan said with an interested look on his face.

"Ah, my mom said the same thing. I have a wonderful gift to connect two worlds, she said. I don't know what that means yet, but it sounds awesome!" Rikuo then grinned widely and both Rihan and Nurarihyon chuckled hearing such positive, pure and naïve thinking.

"Ah, such a good kid… it's almost too bad that we have to return you home," Nurarihyon said, sighing deeply and ruefully.

"Hey, what if Rikuo-chan comes with us to our home first?" Rihan suddenly suggested, to Rikuo and Nurarihyon's surprise.

"Eh?" Rikuo tilted his head aside in confusion.

"Wait, Rihan—," Nurarihyon seemed about to object the idea.

"That's okay. We will return Rikuo-chan home later. It's just… Rikuo-chan wants to see a lot more youkai, right? Our family is all youkai. You'll meet with various youkai you've never seen before, Rikuo-chan," Rihan convinced the boy, not even bothering to mind Nurarihyon's protest.

"Is it really okay?" Rikuo asked with sparkling eyes after he heard that.

"Of course!" Rihan smiled widely, positively.

"I want to!" Rikuo accepted it directly, very excited to see a lot more kinds of youkai.

"Let's go then~!" Rihan grinned and then walked away, bringing Rikuo along with him.

Nurarihyon could only sigh in defeat before he walked as well following the black haired youkai. "Do whatever you want," he muttered lowly along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo x Nurarihyon~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoaaa!" Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise as he was brought to a big old traditional Japanese style house with a very wide yard.<p>

"Welcome to Nura Gumi," Rihan said as he brought Rikuo in.

"Ah, welcome home, Masters!"

"Masters are home!"

"Welcome home!"

Then a bunch of youkai appeared from the shadow to greet both Rihan and Nurarihyon.

"Waaah! There are a lot of youkai!" Rikuo shouted in excitement seeing various creatures in the yard.

Nurarihyon grinned and Rihan chuckled seeing the boy's very ecstatic face.

"This is awesome! Rihan-niichan! Rihyon-niichan! Thank you for bringing me here!" Rikuo then turned to Rihan and Nurarihyon, and then smiled so cheerily that both adults had to hold down their own amusement not to laugh. They boy was very adorable after all.

"Ah, look, Rihan-sama is bringing a child home!" a small Yuki Onna said to her mother.

"Oya, you've become a kidnapper now, Nurarihyon, Rihan?" the mother asked in an amused chuckle.

"How rude, Setsura. We've just saved the kid from Gagoze," Nurarihyon huffed at his attendant.

"Rihan-sama, who is this kid?" the small Yuki Onna who looked just like her mother with long dark bluish hair and amber eyes asked.

"It's Rikuo, Tsurara. Say hello to him," Rihan smiled at the small girl and the girl nodded eagerly.

"Hello, Rikuo-kun," she greeted Rikuo and the boy blushed slightly seeing her pretty face.

"Hello, Tsurara-chan," he greeted back with a shy smile and Tsurara looked amazed.

"Kyaaa! Rikuo-kun is very cute~!" Tsurara said with a happy smile.

"Right?" Rihan grinned and Rikuo blushed even redder at that.

Then A lot more youkai appeared to greet Rikuo afterwards. There was Kubinashi who looked very handsome with his amber eyes and short blond-black hair despite his neck-less state, and then Kejorou who was very sexy and pretty with her emerald eyes and long wavy dark-brown hair, Aotabo who was very big and scary with white hair and eyes, but very funny as well, and youkai in the shape of children, like Kappa and even the smaller ones like Natou Kozo, Tofu Kozo, Ko-Oni, San-no-Kuchi etc.

All of them were very nice to little Rikuo. But, the nicest ones amongst the others were their leaders. Nurarihyon and Rihan spoiled him with entertainment and youkai magic and they seemed to love him too. Rikuo was very happy staying with them in that spacious old wooden house. Moreover, because there were so many youkai, it was always so merry there.

"I have a very wonderful time here!" Rikuo smiled happily at the both adult youkai. "Rihyon-niichan and Rihan-niichan are very nice to me! Thank you!" he said gratefully.

"Really? Then you can come back here anytime you want to," Rihan offered with a very friendly smile.

"Eh, really? I can?" Rikuo widened his eyes in a surprise at that.

"Yep. It's been a long time since we have a human guest. It's kind of refreshing… and you are a good kid. We like you very much," Nurarihyon said cupping Rikuo's soft chubby cheek gently.

Rikuo looked at Rihan and Nurarihyon's kind eyes and then smiled cutely again. "Yes, Rihyon-niichan, Rihan-niichan."

The spring flowers bloomed behind Rikuo's smiling face and the adults couldn't help blushing slightly seeing the cuteness of this child's feature.

"Ah, Rikuo-chan is just very cute~," Rihan couldn't help himself and hugged Rikuo again.

"Why do you always hog him to yourself? I want to hug him too!" protested the other man in annoyance.

"A grandpa like you can't have Rikuo-chan," Rihan exclaimed with a smirk.

"Damn you," Nurarihyon kicked Rihan's shin.

"Ow!" Rihan yelped and had to release Rikuo so he could nurse his abused shin while Nurarihyon took that chance to hug the small child as well. "Hey!" the black haired youkai protested at that. Nurarihyon thrust his tongue out at him childishly.

Rikuo just giggled in Nurarihyon's embrace. "Both Rihyon-niichan and Rihan-niichan are so funny," he couldn't help saying happily while hugging the man that was holding him back. "I wonder if this is how it feels to have a father…" he continued mumbling slightly.

Nurarihyon and Rihan then looked at each other as they heard it. The older man loosened his hug slightly from Rikuo's body and looked at him gently. "Where is your father, Rikuo?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know. I don't have one. But, mom said… that father has become a star and will always watch over us," Rikuo said while smiling happily. "That's why, I'm not lonely at all even though I'm only with mom right now," he continued.

"Ooh, poor kid…" Rihan stole the boy from Nurarihyon's lap and then hugged him again, forgetting the pain in his shin. "Then… you can call me 'daddy' if you want to," he said, patting Rikuo's head gently as well.

"Eh?" Rikuo then looked at Rihan confusedly.

"Hey…" Nurarihyon threw Rihan a disapproving glare.

"Come on, it's okay. Call me 'Daddy Rihan'," Rihan urged with a happy smile on his face.

Rikuo hesitated for a moment before he nodded slowly and then "Daddy Rihan," he said shyly, with slightly flushing cheeks.

"Oh… how cuuuute~!" Rihan actually squealed before history repeated itself. He hugged the smaller boy enthusiastically with blushing cheeks as well. "Aaah! I want to make him my own child~!"

Nurarihyon's sweat dropped at that. "That's impossible. He's a human child…" he said, patting Rihan's back to release the kid from his clutch.

"Isn't it okay? You did the same thing with me hundred years ago," Rihan turned to Nurarihyon, pouting at him.

"Those puppy eyes won't work for me anymore. You're not as cute as you used to be," Nurarihyon flicked Rihan's forehead.

"But, but…!" Rihan whined at him and Nurarihyon sighed at that.

"It's okay. Rikuo will visit us again, right?" Nurarihyon asked the small boy and Rikuo nodded eagerly.

"I'll visit as often as I can!" Rikuo exclaimed happily.

"Ah…!" Rihan's eyes glassed slightly seeing how pure the child was.

"Sure, treat this place as your own home, Rikuo," Nurarihyon said again, patting Rikuo's head again gently and Rikuo nodded again.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo x Nurarihyon~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now… it's time to get the child home," Nurarihyon said while standing up, Rikuo was sound asleep beside him and Rihan.<p>

"Eeh? So soon?" Rihan whined again, a little bit protesting as he was still poking the little boy's chubby cheek.

"What so soon? It's almost midnight. His mother must be worried sick about him," Nurarihyon said, huffing.

"It's too late to send him home now. Let's do it tomorrow," Rihan threw his puppy eyes again at Nurarihyon, but the older man only patted his head.

"You're already bored with me and want to have something new to play with," Nurarihyon rolled his eyes.

"Ah! That's not true!" Rihan denied instantly as he caught Nurarihyon's wrist and then pulled the hand in front of his mouth to kiss his palm. "You're still my number one, _Daddy_," he smirked then making Nurarihyon blush slightly.

"Pervert," the older youkai huffed from above and Rihan grinned while pulling the man down to kiss him on his lips passionately.

Unknown to both youkai who were so focused on their own activity, Rikuo opened his eyes slightly hearing their voice and he blinked several times seeing what the adults were doing to each other.

Rikuo thought they were fighting, but it didn't seem like that when both youkai made some breathy noises, seeming to enjoy whatever they were doing. He was still too little to understand, so without thinking further, Rikuo went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo x Nurarihyon~<strong>

* * *

><p>When Rikuo woke up the next morning, he was already home, in his own room.<p>

In the morning, his mother lectured him for skipping class and then hugged him while crying, thanking god that he was okay, that there were such wonderful people taking care of him when he was lost.

"Mom, you met Rihan-niichan and Rihyon-niichan?" Rikuo asked.

"Yes, such wonderful people they are," Wakana smiled kindly now, patting Rikuo's head gently.

Rikuo was about to tell her that they were not people, but then he thought better of it. He knew his mother would believe him, but then… if she knew they were youkai, would she let Rikuo meet them again in the future?

Many people said that most youkai were bad and they, humans, shouldn't get too close to them or they might get eaten. But, Rikuo had such wonderful time in that old house, which were filled with youkai. He could still feel how happy he was surrounded by them. Unlike what people said, they were nice to him.

Maybe they were dangerous, but they weren't that bad. At least, Rihan and Nurarihyon really seemed to like Rikuo.

"_Come again sometimes, Rikuo-chan…"_

"_Consider this place your own home..."_

Rikuo smiled remembering what Rihan and Nurarihyon had told him. He giggled then and Wakana looked at him weirdly.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, rather confusedly.

"Nothing, Mom, I just hope I will be able to see Rihan-niichan and Rihyon-niichan again," Rikuo said while smiling cheerily.

"Now, that you mention it. They have such weird names too… though, they were totally gorgeous, especially Rihan-san," Wakana also giggled as she remembered the meeting the night before.

Rikuo giggled, knowing that his mom liked those 'people'. "They invited me to come again if I want to. Can I go there again sometimes, Mom?" Rikuo then asked his mother while throwing his puppy look at her.

"Aww~ Rikuo, of course you can go there. But, make sure to notify mom first before you go, so I won't be worried, okay? Don't bother them too much and don't forget, you have to be home before sunset," Wakana said and proceeded to give a bunch of new rules to her son.

"Okay, Mom! Love you!" Rikuo didn't care if the rules increased since he knew his mom did it because she loved him. He then hugged his mother happily and Wakana hugged him back with a chuckle as well, stroking his hair gently.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo x Nurarihyon~<strong>

* * *

><p>Since that fateful day, Rikuo always played to Nura Gumi whenever he could, well, if he wasn't busy with his school. Usually, he went there every weekend, and both Nurarihyon and Rihan always welcomed him at the spot where he met them for the first time.<p>

Until he almost graduated from elementary, Rikuo had no idea how to go to the Nura Gumi by himself.

"That's because our house is not in human world," Rihan had mentioned one day when he asked.

_**Seven years later…**_

It was now summer vacation and during the golden week. Rikuo was spending the rest of his days off in Nura Gumi, trying to know the youkai that lived there better.

"I know! I'll be a folklorist someday!" Rikuo grinned in his spot as he went fishing with Rihan and Nurarihyon.

"Ooh? And why is that?" Nurarihyon asked rather interestedly.

"Because I like studying youkai and mythical creatures, maybe writing stories about them, so people will know about them better. Or, maybe looking for their origin will be nice too…" Rikuo imagined how he would do that in the future while he was surrounded by the youkai in Nura Gumi. He grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose in confidence.

"I'd like you to have a little bigger dream than that," Rihan chuckled from beside him.

"Why? It's better to do what we like, right?" Rikuo protested, his expression falling.

"Treat it as a hobby, Rikuo-chan," Rihan said. "You can do better than that," he winked then.

"Jeez, Rihan-nii you always treat me like a kid. Will you stop adding '-chan' in my name?" Rikuo pouted at the black haired youkai, rather annoyed.

"Then you can stop adding '–nii' in mine too," Rihan grinned in retaliation.

"Eeh… but calling Rihan-nii with just a name will be rude, right? Rihan-nii is a lot _**older**_ than me after all," Rikuo said and Rihan cringed at that.

Nurarihyon doubled over in hysterical laughter at the mention of that fact and Rihan threw a box of fishing bait at his head, his face flushing in embarrassment. "Shut up, _Jiji_!" he shouted at the golden-black haired youkai loudly.

Rikuo chuckled seeing their childish behavior. "Then… how about Rihan-san?" he asked.

"Hmm… that sounds a lot politer than 'Rihan-nii'. It's betraying the expectation," Rihan huffed now after contemplating that choice.

"What expectation?" Rikuo tilted his head aside in confusion.

"Well… since Rikuo-chan is growing up so splendidly, I want to get closer to Rikuo-chan as well," Rihan said, leaning his body and face closer to the boy's, making him blush.

"E-eh?" Rikuo stuttered slightly, feeling nervous so suddenly.

"Rikuo-chan has gotten cuter and cuter day after day, that's why~," Rihan leaned his face even closer to the chocolate-black haired boy who was captivated by Rihan's gorgeous feature and couldn't look away from his enticing eyes.

"R-Rihan-nii…"

"Oi." Nurarihyon cut the sweet atmosphere by swatting a fishing rod at Rihan's head.

"Ow!" Rihan yelped in pain and surprise. "What the hell—! Did you just hit my head with a fishing rod?" the black haired youkai glared at the older blond-black haired one disbelievingly.

"What do you think you're doing to a minor, you sick perverted youkai?" Nurarihyon narrowed his golden eyes at Rihan while enveloping Rikuo in his own embrace to protect the kid from the other man.

"How rude! You're just jealous because Rikuo-chan likes me more!" Rihan protested while nursing his abused head.

"Hah, so not true! Right, Rikuo? You like Rihyon-nii better than that imbecile over there, don't you?" Nurarihyon then smiled convincingly at the boy and Rikuo blushed even harder at that question.

"Eh? Err…" Rikuo didn't know how to answer that. Well, he liked both of the youkai because they were nice and gentle even though sometimes they could be so brazen with their words and intention, but they never made Rikuo do something he didn't want to.

"Rikuo won't like an old man like you!" Rihan sniped sharply.

"As if you were better than me!" Nurarihyon sniped back and they then proceeded to glare at each other heatedly.

"At least I'm younger!"

"What did you say?"

"Ah, please don't fight…!" Rikuo started to feel uncomfortable seeing the heating arguments. "I-… I like both Rihan-nii and Rihyon-nii!" he then shouted while closing his eyes, desperately trying to stop the fight while blushing furiously at his own words.

Nurarihyon and Rihan became silent for a moment after hearing that, before they turned to the boy. And then… they suddenly snorted and started to laugh, surprising Rikuo as well who then saw them high-five. "We did it!" and then both the youkai hugged Rikuo together while grinning happily.

"Ah, w-what—?" Rikuo was confused at the sudden surprising gesture from both youkai, his glasses lowered on his nose and he was dumbfounded.

"Well, we want to know how Rikuo-chan feels about both of us, so…" Rihan grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Rikuo, we're always in _good_ relationship," Nurarihyon also grinned teasingly and Rikuo flushed even deeper.

"Aaah! You tricked meee!" Rikuo pouted at them, totally embarrassed for being forced to admit how he felt about them.

"Then it's decided! Rikuo-chan will be our briiide!" Rihan then cheered excitedly.

"EH?" Rikuo turned to Rihan in shock.

"Agreed to the fullest!"Nurarihyon followed a second later.

"WHAT?" Now Rikuo turned to Nurarihyon, widening his eyes totally bewildered.

"Then, Rikuo-chan, this is a promise, okay? You will become ours in the near future~" Rihan kissed Rikuo's cheek and then Nurarihyon kissed him as well on his other cheek.

"Don't forget this," the oldest youkai said. Both of them tightened their hug on Rikuo's body.

"W-wait a—, a boy can't become a bride!"

Rikuo totally protested at the one-sided decision from both youkai who didn't even take a no for an answer, but he couldn't help feeling very happy that he was loved so fiercely by the two most wonderful youkai Rikuo had ever met in his entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo x Nurarihyon~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years later~<strong>_

Rikuo had just come back from his college and entered Nura Gumi gates. "I'm home!" he greeted the youkai he met on the way to the entrance of the main house.

"Welcome home, Rikuo-sama!"

"Ooh! Rikuo-sama is home!"

"Welcome home!"

Yuki Onna and the others greeted him back with smiles on their faces, totally considering him as one of them already.

"Whe're Rihan-nii and Rihyon-nii?" Rikuo asked. He never lost that suffix for calling them, but that couldn't be helped. After all, Rikuo was still a polite child till the end.

"They're inside the tea room," Kubinashi answered.

"Thanks, Kubinashi!" Rikuo then ran down the corridor to the room where his beloved ones were.

It had been a year since he decided to move in with the youkai group. Of course, Wakana was worried at first, but Rikuo made sure she was distracted enough by her new boyfriend to let him slip away slowly, but naturally. After all, sooner or later, he would still have to go to make his own life.

Luckily, Rihan introduced a very nice man to Wakana, and in the end their relationship turned very great judging from the fact that that guy and Wakana were engaged now.

After Rikuo graduated high school and got into college, he immediately moved into Nura Gumi. Like he had said years ago, he majored in Japanese history and folklore. But, like Rihan and Nurarihyon had expected him to, he also tried to reach a bigger goal, like trying to be an archeologist.

Rikuo also stayed faithful to his promise for being a bride (groom, damn it!) for the both youkai. He never dated anyone, human or youkai, aside the both leaders of Nura Gumi. He also mated with them and took a vow when he just turned 18. It meant, Rikuo had achieved eternal youth and he wouldn't age or die until Nurarihyon and Rihan faded away.

It was a big decision, but Rikuo was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rihan and Nurarihyon. Why, you asked…?

Rikuo opened the tea room and entered. "I'm home, Rihyon-nii, Rihan-nii!"

Nurarihyon and Rihan turned to Rikuo and smiled cheerily at him. "Welcome back, Rikuo!" they welcomed him back with loving kisses and passionate hugs.

Rikuo had felt it since he enjoyed being with them so much after their first meeting… that Nurarihyon and Rihan… would become his eternal home.

**End of My Home is by Your Side**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Ojisan**_**: **Uncle

**2)**_**Jiji**_**:** Old man, grandpa

**3)**_**Oniichan**_**: **Big brother

**A/N: **Hyaaa! Such weird one-shot! I actually want to make it longer with more fan-services, but there is a word-limit for this piece since I submit it as a challenge fan fiction… T_T (why 6000? It's too short!). Ahem, anyway, is it humorous and romantic enough? Unlike the last one which was filled with dark theme, this one is supposed to be very lively. Rihan and Nurarihyon are oOC too… sorry! XD I can't help it! It's just fun to write them this way XDDD.

So, what do you think? Feedback, PLEASE! XD


End file.
